


Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep (Dreaming about the things we could be)

by CaffeineJunkie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, sanvers in endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineJunkie/pseuds/CaffeineJunkie
Summary: You shouldn't drink coffee at night, it disrupts your sleep and Maggie will stand by that fact. Hot Chocolate on the otherhand is a great sleep inducing drink, even if she does have to pile it high with marshmallows and whipped cream.OrMaggie and Alex are oblivious and flirt with each other about coffee.





	Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep (Dreaming about the things we could be)

“5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1” 

The bell to the door chimed as Maggie smirked, just like clockwork. 

“No” She didn’t even look up from wiping down the counter yet soft footsteps advanced anyway. There was a heavy sigh then suddenly a body sprawled dramatically over the countertop she’d just wiped down. Maggie pursed her lips and stopped the routine cleaning to look over at the overly dramatic redhead that was pouting. “Was that really necessary, I just cleaned there” she tilted her head to the side, the frown she attempted to hold in place melting away into a smile as the girl pulled out the puppy dog eyes.

Maggie used the whole of her hand to cover the girls entire face as she pushed it away, “I said no, Danvers, so you can stop with the face. Plus, we are closed.” She glanced at the clock on the wall and moved towards the door to flip the sign from open to closed, her shift was almost done and she wasn’t planning on staying late tonight.

The taller girl lifted herself from the counter, following Maggie’s glance to the clock with a small grin, “There is still three minutes until you close”. Her voice held the grin as she bit her lip, “I’m sure you can do a lot in three minutes”. Maggie held back the smirk, this girl, she was going to be the death of her. If she didn’t know better she’d say Danvers was flirting with her, but this was routine, every night right before the door closed, the redhead would be in the shop begging for caffeine. 

She’d very quickly learned that the girl was a flirt, an accidental flirt who didn’t even know that her words, her body language could be read as anything but completely innocent, but, still a flirt. Maggie turned round, her arms folded across her chest as she bit her lower lip, “That right Danvers? Where’d you hear that?” And if she let her eyes rake down the slightly too big sweater and overly tight skinny jeans she’d never admit it. 

“If I finish the cleaning for you, will you make me a coffee?” Maggie shooed her back round the counter as she practically skipped after her, there was no way she was letting Danvers anywhere near the coffee machines. She’d made that mistake once before and before she knew what was happening the biochem major had double shot herself an extra large Americano at 10:30 at night. 

“I’ve just about finished cleaning and I am not giving you caffeine at this time of night, Danvers.” The discourse was almost the same every night. Alex would beg, Maggie would stand firm, Alex would pout, Maggie would have to turn away so not to give in, Alex would bargain, Maggie would eventually give the redhead a hot chocolate and Alex would begrudgingly thank her with a nose scrunch and a smile before walking back to the dorms with the smaller girl.

“You are killing me Sawyer, I thought you liked me yet you continually deny me the one thing I love, the one thing I need to survive” Alex clutched at her chest as if she had been shot and not for the first time the thought flittered across her mind about just how adorable the young woman was. If Maggie thought she would have had a chance she would have taken it in a heartbeat, but this was Danvers, she knew Danvers. Danvers, Maggie was one hundred percent positive, was not interested in her. 

“I’ll give you extra marshmallows and whipped cream, take it or leave it Danvers” She moved to pull out the tidied away equipment, she wasn’t even sure why she put it away every night before Alex inevitably arrived five minutes before closing time, Alex had yet to refuse a hot chocolate despite her pouting and whining about the need of coffee. 

“Fine” The hot chocolate was placed in front of the redhead and Maggie beamed. 

“You’ll thank me tonight when you aren’t wired and unable to sleep” 

“Hmm, maybe” A small smile slipped onto her face as she waited by the door. Maggie flipped the last of the lights off, plunging the coffee shop into darkness and held open the door for Alex. 

“Let’s get you back to your dorm, Danvers” Maggie locked the door of the coffee shop, slipping the keys into her pocket and huddling closer into her jacket. The temperature over the past week had dropped significantly and the October air was brisk this time of night. 

“You keep plying me with hot chocolate and making sure I get home okay and I might just start thinking you actually like me Sawyer” Alex smirked, using her free hand to tug the shorter girl into her side sharing her body warmth. 

Maggie couldn’t stop the bush and dimpled grin as she looked up at Alex, “Hmm, maybe”.

 

***

 

“5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1” 

The door remains silent as she stills, lifting her head to check that the chime wasn’t broken. No Alex. Maggie frowned, dropping the rag on the counter and opening the door, peering out into the night towards the library. In the last three months of her working there, Danvers had never missed a night. She slipped back into the coffee shop, leaving the open sign visible and lights on long after she should have finished up and gone home. 

It was nearing 11 now and Maggie worried at her lip. It wasn’t like they were close, sure, they saw each other everyday but she didn’t even have the redheads number. Maybe she was out on a date, maybe some lucky person had managed to garner the girls interest. The flair of jealousy that burned in her stomach caused Maggie to shake her head. “Grow up, Sawyer” she murmured to herself, picking up the hot chocolate in the takeaway cup. Maybe her roommate would like it since it didn’t appear that Danvers was going to be making an appearance tonight.

If she was significantly grumpier and distracted the next day, well, that was clearly nothing to do with Danvers not making an appearance. She just got a bad night’s sleep, that was all.

 

***

 

“5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1” 

Maggie was already watching the door before she even began counting down and yet again the door remained steadfast closed. This time she didn’t bother making the drink just in case. If Alex wasn’t going to show that was fine. Yes, she missed the banter but it was fine. Really it was. Alex probably just found something better to do with her evenings rather than entertain a barista at the end of her shift. 

Maggie left the coffee shop later than usual though not quite so late as the previous night. Maybe it was a good thing. Maybe she’d get over this silly little crush that was going nowhere. After all, Alex Danvers probably had people throwing themselves at her left right and center. She was smart and funny not to mention drop dead gorgeous, why wouldn’t she have the pick of the bunch? 

Yes, definitely good thing. She’d done the whole unrequited feelings thing before and this was falling dangerously close to that again and she was in no hurry to revisit that part of her life. She flipped the lights off and licked up the shop, the walk back to the dorms felt much longer than they used to but Maggie refused to dwell on why that might have been. 

 

***

10:25. 

Maggie didn’t even bother counting down. It had been two weeks since she had seen Danvers and she had resigned herself to the fact that the redhead had probably found a different coffee shop, one that would actually serve her the drink she ordered rather than force upon her something else whilst citing health warnings. No wonder Danvers didn’t want anything to do with her, why couldn’t she just give the girl the drink she wanted rather than trying to act as if they were anything more than a customer and a barista. 

The bell chimed and Maggie didn’t bother looking up. “I’m closing up in 5 so you’ll have to take out I’m afraid” She called out, pulling the apron out from under the counter to put back on to serve the late night customer when her eyes landed on Alex Danvers. She frowned before schooling her features quickly into a mask of indifference. She hadn’t spent the last two weeks convincing herself that not seeing Danvers was the best thing that could happen for her walls to crumble the second the taller girl walked back into the coffee shop. 

“Coffee? Black, double shot right?” She reeled off, moving to grab a takeaway cup and get the drink ready. Alex stopped mid stride, the confusion clearly displayed across her face who no attempts to hide it. 

“What? You are letting me have coffee?” Alex frowned, worrying at her lip as she held out her hand to halt Maggie from pulling the coffee ground from the cupboard. “You don’t let me have coffee at this time of night” She swallowed roughly and Maggie shrugged.

“It’s your life Danvers, your body, I can’t stop you, I shouldn’t have stopped you. I’m sorry” Maggie pulled back slightly, moving again to start making the drink, she wanted to be out on time today, no hanging about, no flirting, no letting herself get pulled back in to Danvers huge eyes and adorable pout. 

“Woah, hey Sawyer, what happened? I don’t want coffee, you’re right, I sleep better when I don’t …” She broke off, placing her hands on the counter and suddenly looking ten times smaller than Maggie has ever seen her, “This isn’t what we do? I beg, you say no, I pout, you give me hot chocolate and tell me I have bad habits. This,” she gestures to the space between the two of them, “This isn’t us”. 

Maggie internally scolds herself at the way her stomach leaps at the way the word ‘us’ trips from Alex’s lips, she thought she had a better handle on her feelings than this. She sighed, “Us? We aren’t friends Alex,” the words sound harsh even to her own ears as she pulls back, breaking the eye contact that is beginning to become uncomfortable. “What do you want? Hot Chocolate? I can make you one of those? But you know, it’s late,” She gestures up at the clock reading five minutes past closing time, “if you could …” Maggie is cut off by Alex shaking her head and moving away from the counter.

“Yeah, no, you’re right, I’m sorry. I’ll see you around Sawyer” the look of hurt on her face was more than Maggie could bare as Alex walked out of the coffee shop into the night. 

 

***

She’s almost nervous as she glances up at the clock. What if she shows up again tonight? What if she doesn’t? Maggie frowns. Definitely better if she doesn’t. Her stomach flip flops at the thought and she knows that she’s lying to herself. She wants to apologize, to take back the words that had clearly hurt Alex. Maye she had read it wrong after all, maybe Alex hadn’t just gotten bored of her and decided that there were better things she could be spending her time doing. 

 

“5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1” 

The door chimes and Maggie looks up eagerly. “Have you any muffins left?” The man asks and Maggie nods, pulling one of the last of the baked goods from the counter. 

No Alex. The tip clinks into the pot as the guy thanks her and Maggie forces a smile as she follows him to the door, flipping the sign to closed.

 

***

“5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1” 

She’s started counting again. It’s been four days with no Alex, but she’s counting again anyway. She sighs heavily, ready to count this day as another on the no show list when the door chimes. “I don’t want coffee” Maggie feels her hear stutter in her chest and she spins round fast at the sound of the familiar voice.

“You came back” It’s a statement, but Maggie lets it hang in the air like a question before she moves fast, wrapping her arms around the redhead tightly, not caring that they don’t do this, they haven’t done this before. She’s surprised to find the hug returned and she doesn’t want to let go though she knows she has to. Maggie worries her lip before pulling back, toying with the sleeve of her sweater and feeling the horrible bubbling of guilt in her stomach. “You disappeared and I, I dunno, I figured that you’d gotten bored of me or something and I didn’t have any way to know if you were okay. I guess I, I’m sorry I tried to push you away. I’m sorry.” 

Alex’s eyes were huge, but not in the pouty, flirty kind of way Maggie was used to, in a slightly scared kind of way like she was about to jump into the deep end with no life jacket. “My mum’s appendix burst, she’s fine but I had to go home for a couple of weeks to help look after my sister. She’s only eleven and a total pain in my ass, but, I guess she can be kind of adorable too. She’s uhh, she’s not as good at making hot chocolate as you though.”

Maggie nodded, moving quickly to put together the best hot chocolate she’s ever made, extra marshmallows and whipped cream and everything. As Alex moves towards the door Maggie is already hurrying to stop her. “You think I’m going to let you walk home on your own Danvers? Need to make sure you get back okay, what kind of friend would I be if I let you go out at this time of night on your own, eh?” 

It’s cold. Colder than the last time they walked back together but Alex doesn’t pull her in close this time. Maggie could kick herself for screwing things up so badly. Of course there would be a reason why Alex hadn’t been coming in, of course not everything was about her. They had made small talk on their way back, nothing much, it was clear that there was something on Alex’s mind but Maggie wasn’t about to go prying, not when she had to make it up to Danvers already for acting like an ass. 

“I don’t wanna be friends Maggie” Alex suddenly voiced, halting in her step and tugging the shorter girls arm to make her stop as well. Maggie felt her stomach drop into her shoes as she stammered for a moment, of course she didn’t want to be friends. Stupid Maggie. Stupid. She almost missed the next words out of Alex’s mouth as she berated herself for getting ahead of herself. 

“When I was gone I wanted to talk to you so badly, I wanted to tell you that I nearly set the kitchen on fire because Kara wanted french toast and I can’t cook to save my life because I knew it would make you laugh. I wanted to send you pictures of all the coffee I was drinking just so that you’d tell me off because it’s bad for me and stops me sleeping at night. I wanted to tell you that my mum was driving me insane and that there are some days that I think that I’ll never be able to be the person she wants me to be. I wanted to take you to the beach because I know you’d love it, “she takes a deep breath, worrying her lip and Maggie can hardly believe the words spilling out of Alex’s mouth right now.

“When you walk me home, I want it to be because we’ve just been on a date where we have laughed all night and you’ve berated me for picking something unhealthy to eat and you’ve teased me about my caffeine intake and when you leave me at my door, you kiss me goodnight and not because I’m the dorky science girl that stays late at the library studying and only leaves to get her coffee fix before the coffee shop shuts and the cute barista leaves for the night” Alex swallows thickly, the nervousness in her eyes so easy to read as Maggie tries to take in the sudden onslaught of information. 

The dimples show first, slowly as she attempts to tamper down the grin that is beginning to form. “I like your version of us” she gives up on all attempts at hiding the grin as she surges forward, catching Alex’s bottom lip with her own, her hands lifting to cradle the taller girls face not caring that they are in the middle of the park, in the dark at midnight. There is a second, not more than a beat where Alex doesn’t respond, then suddenly she is kissing back, pulling Maggie closer and melting into the kiss.

Alex pulls away lightly, slightly oxygen deprived as a goofy grin spreads across her face. “Hmm, so does this mean we can skip the coffee bit and I get extra marshmallows and whipped cream every night now anyway?”

Maggie laughs, slipping her hand into Alex’s trying hard to ignore the way her entire palm feels like it is tingling, her cheeks flushed as she tugs on the girl’s hand. 

“Hmm, maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get myself out of writers block funk. I have a fic that wants to be written but for what ever reason I can't seem to write so here is some drabbly fluff to try and kick start me again. Uneddited nonesense but hopefully someone will like it :) 
> 
> Oh and I got a Tumblr, feel free to pop in and say hi @caffeinejxnkie :)


End file.
